Maldita obsesión, peligrosa tentación
by Saia-sama
Summary: Akira sufre interiormente por aquella estupida obsesión que tiene con Shirogane, ¿finalmente sucumbirá ante la tentación?


Aquí les dejo una nueva idea que ha pasado por mi mente. Ciertamente no se qué me ha pasado últimamente con estos dos pero me los he imaginado en varias situación y esta me parecía algo divertida debido a la actitud que mantiene Akira. Un oneshot bastante corto, a mi parecer, qué espero sea de su agrado y de antemano pido disculpa por alguna falta que se me haya pasado.

**Declaimer: **Los personajes utilizados no me perteneces pero el contexto sí.

Disfruten!

********^.^********

Maldita obsesión, peligrosa tentación

Aquello le estaba perturbando desde hace varios días y lo que más le causaba molestia era el hecho de que no podía evitar sentirse así.

_Que patético_

Si tan solo _él_ se enterase del motivo de su persistente mirada sería el comienzo de su autodestrucción, la caída inminente del muro que cubría su verdadero ser, a su verdadero yo. No, jamás dejaría que pasase aquello, aunque la tentación fuese muy grande, aunque… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

_Tan frustrante._

Un gran malestar nacía en él, al solo recordar el momento en que todo había iniciado, aunque en su defensa cabe mencionar que al comienzo todo era una inocente curiosidad. Todo inició la noche en que él le había dicho que siempre estaría a su lado hasta que sus cabellos emblanquezcan y él como tonto se había burlado diciéndole que él ya tenía el cabello blanco pero para su asombro vio el rostro ofendido del mayor que trató de aparentar con su voz en tono falsa molestia la respuesta casi automática: "mi cabello es plateado"

Si. Ese fue el día, el fatídico dia en el cual se dio cuenta cuan orgulloso estaba la sombra de su larga cabellera, de cuanta importancia le daba, pero también fue el día en que comenzó a apreciar esa exótica melena de forma diferente. Cada vez que podía observaba disimuladamente a la sombra. Comenzó siendo solo por curiosidad, luego se obsesionó buscándole alguna imperfección y finalmente terminó dándose cuenta de que se había prendido de él.

Ya no le bastaba solo observándolo cuando éste no lo notaba, llegó hasta grabarse mentalmente detalles perfectos de la sombra. Por ejemplo había notado cierto equilibrio entre la fascinante cabellera plateada y los inusuales rasgos de su rostro. El brillante cabello junto a la blanquecina piel formaba un equilibrio armonioso, el color plateado con los orbes azules regalaban una sensación celestial al afortunado que llamara la atención de la sombra y el rojo inusual de sus labios junto a los demás finos detalles le hacían una invitación abierta para caer en la mas placentera perdición

Se maldecía enormemente. Maldecía el dia en que se habia fijado en tan cruel detalle, maldecía el haberse dado cuenta y maldecía permitirse haber quedado prendido de él. Pero ya no quedaba vuelta atrás, solo le restaba saciar su sed de curiosidad y sucumbir ante su tentación.

ºººººº*ºººººº

Nuevamente se encontraba patéticamente prendido de su figura, en aquella calle, con la sombra caminando delante. Hacía oídos sordos a las tontas palabras proveniente de sus amigos, su mente estaba en otro lado. Realmente la larga cabellera plateada se transformaba en el rasgo más característico de Shirogane y a la vez en el más atrayente. Lo más probable es que si todos pudieran percibir su presencia muchas miradas se posarían en él. Agradecía el que pocos pudieran verlo.

¿Sería suave o sedoso? ¿Qué se sentiría enredar su mano por aquellos finos hilos de plata? ¿Su singular aroma quedaría impregnado en sus manos? Nuevamente se había perdido entre aquella plateada cabellera por lo que había dejado de escuchar a sus amigos quienes algo preocupados lo sacaron de sus pensamientos a gritos por lo que no les hizo caso alguno pero no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al recibir la mirada profunda de la sombra junto a una singular sonrisa que le fastidió por completo.

-¡¿Qué rayos miras?

-Nada Akira-kun, aunque yo podría decirte lo mismo

-No se de que hablas idiota –los paso de largo ignorando sus comentarios. –Kou debe estar esperándonos.

Se maldecía por haber bajado la guardia de esa manera. ¿Y si se había dado cuenta? No podía pasar tal cosa, tenía que dejar esa absurda obsesión que tenía por el cabello de Shirogane o sí no sería el fin de todo su equilibrio personal… pero era tan endemoniadamente tentador. Lo primero que debía comenzar a hacer era dejar de tener a la vista la figura de la sombra pero por más que lo intentaba pareciera que este buscara la manera de quedar frente a su persona. Primer problema.

Por otro lado, comenzaba a sospechar que la sombra sabía que algo le ocurría con su persona debido a los descuidos, como el que acaba de pasar, por lo cuál a veces se ponía más hostigante que de costumbre y le era imposible evitar que este no estuviera pendiente de él. Segundo problema.

Y ya lo que le estaba colmando era que desde hace algunos días atrás tenía la leve sospecha de cómo acabar con ese suplicio que estaba viviendo pero la solución era peor que el problema y eso lo hacía ser casi irremediable. Tercer problema.

Al parecer todos estaban sospechando que algo le pasaba por que cuando volvió en si de sus pensamientos, en el bar estaban todos en silencio y lo miraban de reojo de vez en cuando. Al principio, cuando se dio cuenta, trató de ignorarlos pero esas estúpidas actitudes provenientes de aquel grupo liderado por Kou persistían lo que le molestaba demasiado. Finalmente decidió retirarse del lugar en silencio pero antes les dirigió una mirada de muerte a todos esos niños que permanecieron en silencio. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero volteo hacia Shirogane quién solo le sonrió dándole a entender qué seguiría ahí un rato más por lo que tuvo que regresar solo. Bien por él.

Había escogido el camino más largo hacia su casa pero no pudo evitar sentir que el recorrido fue sumamente corto. Antes de irse a dormir se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer y tuvo la suerte de que su madre le había dejado preparado algo en la tarde. Luego de comer se dirigió automáticamente hacia el segundo piso, se dio un baño y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Conciliar el sueño no le tomó mucho tiempo ya que se encontraba agotado de cierta manera, cuando despertó por la mañana se sorprendió de no ver a la sombra por ningun lugar de aquel cuarto.

Comenzó con su rutina diaria como siempre, sin ganas. Tomó su desayuno casi automáticamente y con soñolencia ya que como siempre no deseaba ir a clases. Cuando llegó a la escuela trató de evitar a su escandaloso amigo que le reclamaba por una cosa que no entendía ni le interesaba. Pasó las primeras dos horas de clases aburrido pero antes de que comenzara la tercera decidió ir hacia la azotea para dormir un rato o hasta que Aya lo fuera a interrumpir y se viera obligado a fugarse. Por suerte el lugar se encontraba vacío, se sentó a la sombra y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente.

Se encontraba dormido plácidamente hasta que un travieso rayo de sol chocó contra su rostro despertándolo al instante. Le costó un poco abrir los ojos debido a la molestia de la luz pero cuando lo hizo trató de enderezarse un poco pero su cuerpo se sentía algo pesado por alguna extraña razón. Lentamente volteó hacia su izquierda y vio el cuerpo de la sombra apoyado en el suyo como todo un durmiente, se sintió molesto y estaba a punto de levantarse o correrse para que este cayese al suelo pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo vio reposar en sus piernas la larga trenza blanca. Se encontraba estático y su mente procesaba millones de ideas a la vez.

Esta era su gran oportunidad para terminar de una vez con la estúpida obsesión que tenía por las hebras de plata, por no decir la única. Lentamente y con muchos nervios acercó su mano hacia el final de la elaborada trenza provocando un toque leve pero el cual le permitió sentir una suavidad exquisita. Como si hubiera roto una gran ley miró inmediatamente hacia el rostro de la sombra para cerciorarse si este seguía dormido y así era. Soltó un leve suspiro. Ya había cumplido su meta y ahora debía salir de esa incómoda posición, miró nuevamente hacia sus piernas, ¿realmente se encontraba satisfecho? No lo sabía, o tal vez si. Tragó fuertemente y tomó la punta del cabello entre sus manos y comenzó a moverlo juguetonamente con una delicadeza que jamás pensó tener, pensaba que realmente era más suave de lo qué imaginaba.

No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a disolverse tan laborioso enredo, en sus manos se dispersaban mechones lisos de blanquecinos hilos. Había cometido un error al permitir que eso pasara, no sabía como realizar una trenza y al intentarlo se iba desarmando cada vez por lo que ya entraba a desesperarse aunque no podía evitar la agradable sensación de tener el cabello suelto de la sombra entre sus manos. Su mente comenzó a divagar, ¿Por qué Shirogane tenía el cabello tan largo? ¿Acaso no le molestaba? ¿Y por qué había decidido trenzárselo en vez de sólo tomarlo? Comenzó a imaginárselo con el cabello completamente suelto y no pudo evitar voltear hacia el peliblanco quién lo miraba con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Veo qué no has aguantado la tentación.

-Tú… -su rostro se enrojeció -… te has hecho el dormido todo este tiempo –reclamó enojado

-Puede ser –le sonrió maliciosamente –Sabes, eres la segunda persona a la cuál permito tocarlo, siéntete honrado.

-¡Idiota!

Se levantó rápidamente ocultándole el rostro al mayor, ¡sentía tanta cólera n ese momento! Estaba seguro que si volteaba a verlo este estaría con esa estúpida sonrisa clavada en su rostro pero por más qué intentó evitar verlo antes de cruzar la puerta no pudo hacer nada y lo vio, Shirogane con el cabello completamente suelto mirándoselo fijamente. Antes de que se diera cuenta desapareció dejándolo solo en la azotea. Bajó las escaleras sin apuro y con una sonrisa boba en su cara qué no podía evitar pero lo qué no esperaba era encontrarse con Kengo al final de estas.

-¡Akira! Te he estado buscando –vio a su amigo distraído -¿Te ha pasado algo?

-Nada…

Pasó de largo a su amigo. Realmente no había pasado nada, tampoco le iba a estar diciendo al rubio que acababa de hacer una niñería por que eso había sido. Al menos se encontraba bien consigo mismo, por fin había acabado con esa absurda obsesión qué tenía a pesar de haber caído en la tentación y más al ser descubierto por el peliplateado. Se encontraba tranquilo y jamás admitiría que había algo más tentador que el cabello del peliplateado; la imagen de la sombra acariciando sus largas hebras de plata…

Un fuerte golpe de allá lo volvió a la realidad.

********^.^********

Quizás el final no me haya quedado tan bien qué digamos. ¡Qué rayos! Apesta T_T no he quedado muy conforme con el final pero la idea ha sido buena ¿no? Agradecería que dejasen cualquier comentario diciéndome en que fallé. ¡Lo necesito!

Los amos (L)

Nos leemos pronto

Sayo-


End file.
